On Melancholy Hill
by pinjasandjackelpenguins
Summary: 2D catches himself having strange thoughts about Murdoc, the cold-hearted bassist. While keeping up with the Gorillaz, how will 2D's love affair turn out?
1. A New Feeling

2D woke up with a roaring headache. His hands flew to cover his face from the light, as if trying to rub the pain away. After a few minutes, he gave up, stretching his arm out to grab his pills. Fumbling with the lid, he popped two of his migraine pills. He picked up his scratched and worn alarm clock, it read 7:03 A.M. After spending a few minutes staring at all the crap in his room, he put on shorts and t-shirt that may or may not be clean, and stuffed his feet into his worn out sneakers. Kicking random things out of his way, he managed to pull his door open enough to get into the hallway before it slammed shut behind him. The lights above his head flickered as he made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Noodle was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs and eating toast. Russel was playing with his cereal, his head propped up on his hand.

2D pulled the cabinets open, looking for something that resembled an edible food item. Accepting defeat, he settles on toast. As usual, Russel's monstrous appetite got rid of the cereal and milk and pretty much everything else in the house.

Setting his plate with toast on the table, he slumped into a chair and stared at it with disinterest. Russel glanced at him and turned back to his own breakfast, now soggy.

"What's up with you, 'D?" Russel said into his bowl.

"Nofing. Jus' tired, thas all," 2D said, yawning. He ran a hand through his azure hair, shaking a few stray strands of hair onto his shoulders.

"We got practice today, 'D. Don't forget this time," Russel said, motioning to all the papers with scribbled lyrics and music on them that were strewn across the table, "you sure you feelin' alright? Don't wanna call practice and have to cancel again…you know how Murdoc gets."

2D shuddered at the memory of the last band practice. What had even happened? 2D was sure Murdoc had punched out another one of his teeth. "Don' worry, I'll be there."

Noodle shimmied off the counter and jammed her plate into the overflowing sink. "Who's turn is it to do dishes?" She said as she wrinkled her nose, "I did them last week."

"2D was week before, I was week before that. Must be Murdoc's," Russel said through his food, splattering the papers with milk and soggy bits of cereal.

"Where is Muds an'way?" 2D asked, turning around to put his plate on the kitchen counter.

"Not sure. In his 'bago?" Russel said, slightly annoyed at Muds' locational reference.

"Wan' me to get 'im?" 2D asked. He was hoping Russel said no, Murdoc was terrible in the morning. To his dismay Russel said, "Sure. Wake his lazy ass up. I sure as hell didn't want to do it."

Sighing, 2D stood, brushed the crumbs off his clothes, and headed out of the kitchen and out of Kong. He trekked through the car lot, the late-July air hitting him lazily. He leaned up against the door of the 'bago, banging on the door, yelling for Murdoc to wake up. The door swung in so fast that 2D almost fell in.

"Wha' the hell do ya think you're doin'?!" Murdoc growled. 2D has obviously woken him up, he wasn't even dressed yet.

"Wakin' you up," 2D mumbled, "Russel told me to."

"O' course," Murdoc rolled his eyes, "can ya come up wit a good reason to wake me up next time?"

2D stared at Murdoc blankly.

"Whas wrong wit you, face-ache?" Murdoc asked, his tone somewhat softer than before.

"Nuthin', Muds. Tired, thas all," 2D said, looking over Murdoc's shoulder with casual disinterest. He half-expected Murdoc to hit him. Murdoc always beat the living hell out of him.

"'m sorry," Murdoc said, way softer than before.

_Murdoc? Saying sorry…? What the hell is going on today, _2D thought to himself. He shook his head slightly. "Well? Ya gonna get into Kong?"

"When 'm good and ready, face-ache," Murdoc grumbled, back to his sour attitude. He left the door open as he turned away, which was odd for him. "Well? Ya comin' in or wha?"

2D stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The 'bago wasn't as messy as it usually was, it almost looked vaguely cluttered, a giant step up, considering Murdoc's house keeping skills. Cortez perched himself on the nightstand, cocking his head and staring at 2D with beady, black eyes. "So why'd ya wan' me to come in?"

"I dunno. Ya gonna question everyfing?" Murdoc said as he rummaged through piles of clothes.

"Guess not," 2D muttered, leaning against the door frame, hands shoved in his jean pockets, "is' your turn to do the dishes."

"Okay?" Murdoc said, pulling on a pair of battered jeans, "'ll do 'em later."

"Awight," 2D said, "am I allowed at go now?"

"Not really," Murdoc said, buttoning up a purple shirt. 2D remembered him wearing it one of the first Christmas Eve's the Gorillaz had spent together. He looked cute in it.

_Where the hell did that come from?! Checkin' out my own band members…an' Murdoc, no les'! _2D thought, hoping he wasn't blushing at his thoughts.

"Whas wrong wit ya, really?" Muds asked, stepping over piles of random objects and holding 2D's face in his, peering into his eyes.

_Please don' blush, please don' blush…_2D thought pleadingly. But his hands were so warm, and comforting. He resisted the urge to push his face into his mate's palm.

"Nofing, I told ya already!" 2D said, pulling his head back, but Murdoc caught him by the shoulder.

"Ya know, face-ache, ya can talk to me. Don' have to keep things bottled up, ya know?" Murdoc said softly. Where the hell was this side of Murdoc coming from? He had never seen him before, but 2D almost liked this side of Muds.

"Ya, ya, I know," 2D said uncomfortably.

Murdoc let go of 2D, his arms falling to his sides and his face twisted into a grimace for a brief moment. "Alright. C'mon, les' get inta Kong."

2D nodded dumbly, pushing the door open. He was all too aware of Murdoc walking behind him. He couldn't think straight.

_Why the hell am I finkin' dis way…I can't, jus' can't. _


	2. Feel Good Inc

After the unusually long and uncomfortable walk into Kong, 2D walked quickly to his bedroom, despite Murdoc's calls behind him – "Face-ache! Where yew goin'?" – to spend another afternoon in silence.

"Where's tis' comin' from?" 2D questioned, hands covering his face as he slid down his bedroom door. He felt a couple loose pieces of paper and plastic underneath him, but at this point he just didn't care. "Afta' Paula…I have no int'rest in anyone…," his words were accompanied by small pre-breakdown gasps and sniffles, "'specially not Muds…'es my best mate…meh and 'im…no way…," He could feel the tears drip down his face. This was no way to be feeling. You _don't_ have feelings for band members, you _don't_ want to kiss them and hug them, and you definitely _don't_ have feelings for Murdoc Niccals. 2D stopped himself, who said he had feelings for him? He had been lonely lately. Tired, sad, kinda bored with life at Kong. He was just lonely.

"Thas' it! I'm jus' lonely. Thas' all. No feelins' for Muds. None wots so eva'," 2D said, trying to reassure himself. He nodded his head for extra effect, "I'm jus' a lil' confused wit my life righ' now. Thas' it."

2D climbed into bed, even though it was only 9 a.m. He closed his big black eyes, and his mind drifted to the Rock The House video. Back when Noodle was a little girl, new to Kong. Such a long time ago. 2D smiled dreamily at the memory of when Kong was peaceful. For the most part, at least. And Murdoc. How he was sexy in that video.

2D shot up from his bed and screamed.

"No, NO, NOOO!" 2D yelled, gripping his sheats. "GOD DAMMIT!" Angry tears welled up and spilled over, dripping down 2D's rage-twisted face. "Why is this 'appinin'?! Why meh? Why Muds?!"

Tears continued to poor, and after what seemed like hours, his breathing labored and slowed, resuming to normal, and his tears dried up. His throat was sore and his lungs ached. His hands were red from holding his sheets for dear life. He wiped the excess tears from his face and attempted to calm himself totally. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Where are my meds?" He grumbled, searching through his bedside table drawer. Moving past photos, papers with lyrics on them, his anti-depressants, his finally found his migraine pills. He took his time opening the bottle, shaking out two, placing them on his tongue and swallowing. He sat still for a very long time, staring at the walls, feeling his headache mount, until it slowly faded as the medication kicked in. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Changing out of his tear-soaked clothes, he put on a t-shirt and pair of raggedy, worn jeans. He looked at the alarm clock. Six P.M.

"It's six?! I musta slept the whole day away…," 2D mumbled. He picked his feet up and put on his shoes. After pulling his hand through his hair, he decided it was okay to leave his room again. He made his way to the lobby, and the TV was on, sending blue-ish light across the slightly darkened room. No one was sitting on the couch, whoever had been here before didn't turn it off. Written on top of the torn TV guide was a note written in sharpie. '2D, REHEARSEL AT 6:15! –MUDS'. He smiled half-heartedly at the note. Murdoc reminded him. He usually threatened to beat the hell out of him. 2D pulled out his phone. "Shit!" It was 6:12. He ran all the way to the recording studio, tripping over rugs and newspapers and other things left in the hallways. He burst into the recording studio just as it turned 6:15. Noodle and Murdoc were tuning their guitars, and Russel was fiddling with the amps and other equipment.

"'Bout time, mate!" Murdoc said with a light-hearted grin. _Seriously, where the hell is the mean, vicious, drunk Murdoc we all know and hate?_ 2D thought as he crossed the room to adjust his mic. As usual, it was way too low. He was beginning to think that one of the Gorillaz did it on purpose every time, just to tick 2D off.

"'m sorry. Fell asleep," 2D mumbled as he adjusted and turned on his mic. After tapping it and receiving loud thumps throughout the rooms audio system, he turned to Noodle, Murdoc and Russel, "wot song are we doin' first?"

"Russel was wanting to do El Manana," Noodle piped up as she put her guitar strap on.

"That good with you, man?" Russel asked, sitting down behind his drum kit.

"Good as any," 2D said, turning and adjusting the mic once more. As he turned, he realized what some particular lines in El Manana remined him off. More specifically, who.

It was too late. As the music started, the words that he'd sung so many times flowed out of his mouth,

"_Summer don't know me no more_

_Eager man, that's all_

_Summer don't know me no more_

_He just let me love in myself_

_'Cause I do know, Lord,_

_from you that_

_Just died, yeah_

_I saw that day,_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord, I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Don't stop the buck when it comes_

_It's the dawn, you'll see_

_Money won't get there_

_Ten years passed tonight_

_You'll flee_

_If you do that,_

_I'll be someone_

_To find you_

_I saw that day,_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord, I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_I saw that day,_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord, I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine,"_

2D felt better after he sang, he always did, even if the song reminded him of something he'd rather forget.

"Niiiccceee 'D!" Russel said, I think that's the best you've sang lately.  
"You up for Feel Good Inc.?"

2D felt a tightness in his chest. No, he was really not up for Feel Good Inc. But to avoid confrontation, he swallowed the rising anticipation in his throat, "Sure. Start wheneva."

_Hahahahahahahahaha,_

_Feel good,_

_Feel good,_

_Feel good,_

_Feel good,_

_Feel good,_

_Feel good,_

_Feel good, _

_Feel good_

2D opening his mouth, breathed in and started to sing.

_City's breaking down on a camel's back._

_They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack_

_So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see_

_You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free_

_You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style._

_A melancholy town where we never smile._

_And all I wanna hear is the message beep._

_My dreams, they've got to kiss me 'cause I don't get sleep, no_

_Windmill, windmill for the land._

_Turned forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is ticking, falling down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

2D breathed deeply, and let the recording of De La Soul take over the rap verse.

_Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,_

_Lining them up like ass cracks,_

_Lay these ponies at the track_

_It's my chocolate attack._

_Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here_

_Care bear reppin' it harder this year_

_Watch me as I gravitate_

_Hahahahahahaa._

_Yo, we gonna go ghost town,_

_This motown,_

_With your sound_

_You're in the place_

_Gonna bite the dust_

_Can't fight with us_

_With your sound_

_You kill the INC._

_So don't stop, get it, get it_

_Until you jet ahead._

_Yo, watch the way I navigate_

_Hahahahahhaa_

_Feel good, ahhhhahahahah [x4]_

2D joined back in with a late start,

_Windmill, windmill for the land._

_Turned forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is ticking, falling down_

_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

_[Chorus]_

_Don't stop, get it, get it_

_We are your captain's in it_

_Steady,_

_Watch me navigate,_

_Ahahahahahhaa._

_Don't stop, get it, get it_

_We are your captain's in it_

_Steady,_

_Watch me navigate_

_Ahahahahahhaa._

_Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha_

_Feel good,_

_Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha_

_Feel good..._

2D, before anyone could see, he wiped away a couple stray tears. That song always made him emotional. He glimpsed over his shoulder as Russel adjusted the amps, and he caught Murdoc with misty eyes. Hazy. Was it because of his singing?

_No! Don' let ya'self fink dat way!_ 2D thought angrily as he turned back to his mic.

Russel wanted to run through a few more songs, which eventually turned into rehearsing most of the Demon Days songs. By the end of rehearsal, everyone, even Noodle, was tired, achy and sweating. 2D had all but lost his voice, Noodle and Murdoc had deep dents on their fingers, and Russel's hands had begun cramping.

"Well," Russel said tiredly as he set down his sticks on one of his drums, "I think that's enough for today. You feel, Muds?"

"Yeah," Murdoc said, wiping his face with his hand, "'m done fo today."

"I'll go get dinner started, then," Noodle said, putting her guitar on its stand and skipping out of the recording studio and down the hallway. She was closely followed by Russel. Murdoc was cleaning up his bass a bit as 2D started for the door.

"'Bye, Muds, see yew at dinner," 2D said as he opened the door and started outside. He heard a clang behind him, a dull thud. Metal again carpet covering a cement floor, nickel strings against metal and each other. Footsteps. 2D felt a hand accompanied by long, thin fingers grip his right forearm.

"Face-ache! Wait!"


	3. What Do You Want?

_Shit, _2D thought. He sighed and turned around, looking down at Murdoc.

"Wot?" 2D asked, staring at him, eyebrows raised expectantly. Murdoc loosened his grip on 2D, and lightly tugged him over by a few chairs.

"Sit," Murdoc commanded half-heartedly. 2D did as he was told, and slumped into the chair.

"Wot do yew want?" 2D asked, watching as Murdoc picked up his guitar from the floor and buffing out the scratches. 2D swore he heard faintly from the bassists lips, _"I don' know wot I want…,"_.

Murdoc seemed nervous, and his fingers were twitching, "Wot's wrong Muds?"

"Listen, face-ache, I got sumfing to tell yew, and I don'…wanna tell yew, in particular. I'd rather I didn't, but I have to. Yew got tha'?"

2D nodded earnestly. Murdoc may be an angry son of a bitch, but he was his best mate, he was closer to Murdoc then even to Russel or Noodle. They were unlikely friends, but as much as they may have wanted to deny it, they cared about each other. 2D showed it outwardly, Murdoc chose to show it by beating the shit out of 2D on an almost regular basis.

Murdoc sighed, staring down at his hands as he wrung them. "I…," Murdoc sighed in defeat, and looked at 2D, "I don' wanna do this."

2D looked at him, confused. "Muds, yew can tell me anyfing, anyfing at all, yew know tha'."

Murdoc leaned over himself, wringing his hands still, and shaking.

2D grabbed one of his hands, and he could feel Murdoc's sparratic pulse beneath his fingers and palm. Murdoc tried to yank it back feebly, but ended up burying his face in his other hand, twisting away from 2D.

"Come on, Muds, whas' wrong?" 2D said, his voice softer than before.

"Nuffin'," Murdoc growled into his palm, "Le' go of meh!" Murdoc tried to pull his hand away, but 2D clamped his hand around Murdoc's wrist.

"I'm not lettin' yew go," 2D said, standing up, tugging Murdoc up with him and pulling him into a hug. Murdoc pounded his fists against 2D, and 2D winced in pain. _I'm gon' have bruises tomorrow…_

"Le'. Me. GO!" Mudoc thundered, trying to knee 2D in the groin. 2D let him go before he got pummeled. Murdoc came flying at him, punching him in the stomach and arms. 2D didn't fight back, he took it and tried not to scream in pain, he didn't even understand what was going on.

"Why are yew doin' this?!" 2D wailed, bringing his arms up to protect his face. Murdoc was straddling his 2D's torso, jamming his fists into the singer's fragile body. "Stop it!"

"No! Yew," punch, "deserve," punch, "this!" Murdoc huffed and let up for a second, letting 2D believe the beating from hell was over before it resumed worse than before, "Yew know I don' like people huggin' me!"

"YEW'RE GONNA KILL MEH!" 2D screamed, tears pricking his eyes and running down his face. His lip was split and he had cuts on his face from Murdoc's nails.

_Thunk! Crack!_ He tasted blood in his mouth and his mind blanked. 2D didn't understand, why was Murdoc beating on him so bad? All he did was hug him, he was sad…His back arched in pain, he screamed and screamed but no one ever came. He remembered now, dimly, that the room was sound proofed. Noodle and Russel can't hear a thing.

Murdoc rolled off 2D and crawled away to a different part of the room. Something smashed on the ground…a bottle? 2D's nose stung. A bottle. Alcohol. Why the hell was it in the recording studio? 2D heard weeping. Was Murdoc…crying? No. No, he decided, Murdoc doesn't cry. 2D couldn't move, his body ached to the bone. He could feel blood on his skin, bruises throbbed all over him. Tears continued to pour out of his eyes in agony. 2D heard sniffling, like Murdoc was actually crying. 2D put his force into pushing himself up on his hands, and turning over. What he saw damaged him.

Murdoc was slumped over in the corner, nursing a bottle of Jack, crying. A pool of tears mixed with blood lay on the ground. Murdoc seemed to be crying his heart out. He hadn't seen someone cry this much since…hell, he hadn't ever seen someone cry this much. It deeply pained 2D to see this, despite Murdoc having just beat the shit out of him.

_Why do I care? Tha' son of a bitch jus' about killed meh…I'm all bruised and cut up and my lip is bleedin'…why do I give a shit?!_ 2D thought, his expression turning from hurt to confusion to rage.

He pushed himself up from the floor, unsteady and dizzy on his feet. He walked over to Murdoc, and tugged on his arm.

"Why did yew do this ta meh?!" 2D hissed, "Why?!"

Murdoc didn't answer, just kept crying.

"Answer meh!" 2D yelled, "Why do yew do this ta meh?! I don' deserve it, Muds, I don'!" 2D sank to his knees and cried. He heard Murdoc shuffle around and stand. 2D looked up at him, and saw Murdoc holding a bottle above his head, empty to the last drop.

2D's newfound anger was lost as he fell on his back, cringing, covering his face as new tears sprung up. "Please don' hurt me no more! Don' do it! I dunno wha' I did but please don' hurt me!" 2D wailed.

He tensed and was curled in the fetal position, crying, waiting for the blow to come. Waiting for the cutting of a glass bottle breaking against his skin, his bones. It never came. He felt tears on his skin that weren't his own. He peeked up to see Murdoc slouched, crying with wide open eyes and a blank expression over the young boy's beaten and bloody body. The bottle was lowered, but was still held at Murdoc's shoulder. He turned out of nowhere and smashed the bottle against the wall, christening it with the news of what he'd done to the poor boy.

Murdoc looked at 2D once more, soaking in just what he'd done. The blood on his clothes, in his hair, crusted onto his skin. The tears streaks. The alcohol on his clothes and the cuts on his face. The kid was shivering, and he sure as hell didn't deserve it. He was scared. Scared as hell of Murdoc. And Murdoc didn't like it. He turned away from the mess he created and opened the recording studio door. He sighed as he stepped out.

"Face-ache?" Murdoc mumbled. He was answered by sniffling and sobbing. "Tha' fing…tha' fing I didn't wanna tell yew was…,"

Murdoc kicked the door lightly, the dull thud resounding in the hallway.

"I like yew," Murdoc said and the door slammed shut. With that, 2D broke down crying into the carpet. But he couldn't decide if he was crying because of the pain, or out of twisted happiness.


End file.
